1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lithotripsy work station, and in particular to such a work station having a three-dimensionally adjustable patient support table, a drive unit for moving the table, a shock wave generator for disintegrating calculi in a patient, and an x-ray examination means for locating the calculi within the patient and an image intensifier video chain for generating a visual image of the region of the patient in which the calculus is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lithotripsy work station is disclosed in German Utility Model Registration No. 85 28 785 having two shock wave generators which can be swiveled from a standby position to an operating position. For locating the calculus to be disintegrated, the work station is equipped with an x-ray diagnostics system having two x-ray sources which generate respective intersecting x-ray beams. Each x-ray beam is converted into a visually displayable image by respective image intensifier video chains. The two x-ray beams intersect an an isocenter at which the shock wave generators are focussed when in the operating position.
When the calculus, for example a kidney stone or a gallstone, is recognized by the x-ray examination system, the calculus is brought to the isocenter, and thus to the focus of the shock wave generators, by displacing the patient support table. This is generally undertaken in the transillumination mode, thus exposing the patient to an undesireably high radiation dose.